Fear You Won't Fall
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Brennan thinks some things over while underground. To Joshua Radin's 'The Fear You Won't Fall'. Booth gets her out, but will she live?. To Nickelback's 'Savin' Me'. A series of songfics, I'm thinking of expanding into a series of shots.
1. Chapter 1

I heard the song, and musie wouldn't leave me alone. :)

Song is Joshua Radin – The Fear You Won't Fall

Digging a hole and the walls are caving in  
Behind me air's getting thin but I'm trying  
I'm breathing in  
Come find me

_Could a song be any more accurate?_ Temperance Brennan thought as she listened to the radio. Jack Hodgins lay passed out in her backseat. She had just operated on him without any medicine, and he had fainted. Now all she had to listen to was the radio and the beating of her own heart.

And then this song had come on.

It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way

The longer she listened, the more she thought it was written about her. Her and Booth.

And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you

Hugging her knees to her chest, she took a deep breath. Squeezing her eyes shut, she allowed her mind to be flooded with him. His scent. His smile. His comfort. His everything. It was a trick she'd never admit to, yet she used often when nervous or scared. He soothed her, even if he was miles away.

I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it  
That's part of it all  
Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall  
It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you

She knew he was trying. She knew he was scared for her, scared that she wouldn't make it. That it would be over for them. She knew this because she felt it. The connection. Dare she say love?

Temperance Brennan never thought she'd fall in love. She was always afraid to fall, and yet afraid that she _wouldn't. _The thought of living alone for the rest of her life scared her more than anything else.

Because what is the point of living if you can't share that life with someone?

I know you're scared that I'll soon be over it  
That's part of it all  
Part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall  
It hasn't felt like this before  
It hasn't felt like home before you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way

Home. Not something a foster child finds much of. Even as an adult, she had never really felt at home. She never said "I'm going home". Her apartment was her 'Place', the place she slept. But it was never a home.

The only place she felt at home was in his arms. Would she admit it? Never. But those guy hugs kept her going. One hug from Booth could make her happy and giddy for a week.

She couldn't describe it. The feeling of his strong, secure arms around her. . . it was irreplaceable. Untouchable. Unattainable, at times. It couldn't be manufactured. It was so rare.

Maybe that was part of the reason she was addicted to it.

And I miss you more than I should than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
And I hate the phone  
But I wish you'd call  
Thought being alone  
Was better than was better than

Rocking herself back and forth, she thought of him. Opening an eye, she glared at the phone on the passanger's seat. She hated it – it had chosen TODAY, the day she was kidnapped, to run out of battery. Picking it up, she ran a thumb over it tenderly, wishing, hoping, praying for it to start ringing 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback. His ring tone.

He saved her in so many ways. From herself. From the monsters they caught. From an emotional breakdown. A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel this way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you  
Can't get my mind off of you  
And I know it's easy to say but it's harder to feel  
This way  
And I miss you more than I should  
Than I thought I could  
Can't get my mind off of you

This _ache. _It was unbearable. This _want. _This_need _for him. She couldn't stop thinking of him.

Wasn't she the one to always said that it was easier to be unemotional, unattached? It's harder to love than to hate. It's harder to miss someone than to ignore them.

But the truth was, she wanted to try. And if she made it out of this hole, she promised the God that she didn't believe in that she would try. She had lived with the fear that she wouldn't fall for too long. She was ready to give up her heart.

But if she was completely honest with herself, she already had.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

Prison. That's what it felt like. This car, this. . . cage. She couldn't get out. Pushing helplessly against the door, she slammed her fist against the wheel when it refused to budge. The horn honked, giving her an idea. The airbags! If only she could wire the airbags. . . 

Setting to work, she was just getting the wires set up when she heard stirring.

"Dr. Brennan?" Came Hodgins' weak voice from the backseat. 

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

"Jack!" Brennan exclaimed, crawling into the backseat. Putting her hand on his forehead, she was glad to see that he didn't have a fever. 

"What were you doing there?" he asked, pointing to the steering wheel. 

"Oh. I wired the airbags. We might be able to blow our way out."

"That's brilliant." he breathed, looking at her handi-work. "Well what are we waiting for? It's either that or run out of air." Nodding, Bren grabbed the wires and pulled them back to where they could both reach them in the backseat. They locked eyes._  
_

_Oh, I reach for you_

"Ready?" she asked. Nodding, Jack reached over and grabbed her in a hug. "It's been a pleasure, Dr. Brennan." Gulping, she pulled back. 

_  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
Cause iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

She wasn't scared of death by explosion. Of death by shooting, by falling. What she was terrified of was being stuck in this car. The four walls of the car seemed to close in on her and she squeezed her eyes shut, thinking of Booth again. She needed him. 

_  
Come please I'm callin'_

"Save me." she whispered, calling to him. Closing her eyes, she touched her wire with Hodgins'. The explosion sent her slamming into the back of her seat, and sand started pouring in. 

_  
And oh, I scream for you_

"BOOTH!" she screamed, scrabbling at the dirt, trying to pull herself up.

_  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Falling. That was the sensation. Falling through sand and dirt. It was horrible, and she couldn't get a grip on anything. And then someone grabbed her hand._  
_

_  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me_

She felt him pulling her up through the sand. Pushing with all her might, she tried to help her savoir get her out. More and more sand was rushing around her and she couldn't breathe. 

She couldn't breathe...

...She couldn't breathe. The last thing she remembered before passing out was a voice calling her name. 

"Temperance! Temperance, don't leave me!" __

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

Seeley Booth held his partner in his arms, rocking her back and forth. She wasn't breathing. _I can't have been too late! _his mind screamed at him. A lone tear fell down his cheek, mingling with the sand the surrounded them. Raising his eyes to the sky, he prayed. 

"God, if you do have to take her from me, let her in. She may not believe, but she has a good heart. She can take my place. Just please, let her through the gates."

Meanwhile, Temperance Brennan was stuck in a dream. She was flying through the air. Ahead of her she saw something golden and shiny. As she neared she saw that it was a pair of gates. Reaching out, she tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. It was then that she saw a man sitting behind them. 

"It is not your time yet, Temperance." Brennan shook her head and tried again to open the gates. 

"Go back to him, Temperance. He needs you." When she refused, the man snapped his fingers and she felt herself falling.

_  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

She fell for what seemed like forever until she woke with a jolt, gasping. Opening her eyes, she saw the face of her partner above her. _  
_

_And all I see is you_

"Bones!" he said, a relieved grin spreading across his face. She blinked at him, his face swimming blurrily above her. She blinked again, trying to clear her vision. 

_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

"Booth." she whimpered. "Booth. . ."

"I'm right here Temperance. I'm right here."

"No. . ." she murmured. "You're not here. . . you can't be here."

_  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

"I'm right here, Bones. You're safe." Brennan chuckled weakly. 

"Aren't you the one that is always telling me 'No one is ever completely safe'?" Booth chuckled back. 

"Yes, but in this case you are. No one is going to hurt you." he promised. He couldn't resist it anymore. He wrapped her in his arms and just held her tight. "God, Bones. I thought I lost you." Nuzzling into her neck, he finally admitted it to himself, and to her. 

"I love you so God dam much." Brennan's eyes snapped open and she stared at his hair, heart thudding as he murmured into her neck.

"Please, Temperance. Don't leave me again. I was so lost. . . I had no control. . . I was shaking and I couldn't-- I can't. Please, baby, please." he pleaded, his voice desprate. He seemed like he was trying to hide from the world as he held her even tighter. 

"Seeley." she started, running a hand through his dusty hair. "You don't think I was the same way?" Booth raised his head to look at her, their lips hovering close to one another. 

"What do you mean?" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"I was just as worried about _you_ while down there. What would you do without me?" she teased. 

"Probably wander lost in circles." he replied, playing along as he grinned back. 

"Good thing I'm not going anywhere, then." she said, leaning up on her elbows to rest her forehead against his. Then she leaned down with a smirk and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

_  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
yeah, yeah_

"Love you too." she mumbled against his lips. He grinned and kissed her back this time. When they broke apart (oblivious to their audience), they shared a knowing look and replied 'Thai food?' at the same time. Chuckling at one another, they pulled each other up and headed off to Booth's truck. 

Booth was glad he had the guts to tell her he loved her – Brennan was glad to be alive. 

Life would go on – cases, thai food, friends, family and time would come and go. But they knew there was one thing they could always count on and that was each other. 

_  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
_


End file.
